Black Hearts: The Hammer of Fate
by The Pager
Summary: This story is about a stormcloak soldier known as Lee who is saved from an imperial ambush by an elven girl known as Lucy. Lee soon learns that Lucy has poisoned him and will only give him a potion that will let him live for 24 hours before his next potion is needed. If Lee doesn't get the potion he needs he will die.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Black Hearts  
****The Hammer of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Awakening  
**

* * *

I woke up in a tent unknown to my eyes. It was small but warm inside I could see the light of a fire cutting into the shadows of the tent I was in. The tent was black and inside there was a sleeping mat and all of my things tucked in at the side of the tent. I sit up off the sleeping mat and my stomach screams in pain. I give a jolt of pain and hold my stomach with my hand looking down at it. I gently lower myself back onto the sleeping mat and feel my stomach stretching. After that I didn't feel well, I had a temprature and my stomach felt really bad in a sick manor.

"You're awake...that's good, so I didn't just drag a corpse out of the battle field for no reason" A girl's voice said  
Where I saw the light of the fire coming through the flaps of the tent, now stood a shadow of a small thin figure. I pulled myself up again but the pain was worse than before and I gave a yelp of pain and fall back onto the bed.  
"Careful! you'll open your wound!" The girl said  
I heard her footsteps as she approached me. I saw a beautiful face appear in front of me.  
"You're...you're a Thalmor"  
"I prefer the tern Wood Elf actually" She said  
"Oh sorry" I replied  
The girl had long white hair with tanned skin and red eyes that glowed brightly she didn't look like the other wood elves. She was wearing normal Leather armour and a circlet made of gold and a ruby sat in the middle of it.  
"That's a beautiful circlet you have"  
"It belonged to my mother passed down onto me"  
"Does it represent anything?" I ask  
"Not really"  
The girl kneeled down beside me and I looked at her nervously.  
"What are you doing?" I ask  
"Just relax" She said  
The girl then placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes listening to my heart beat.  
"A little nervous are we?" She said  
"A little" I replied  
"Well I'd advice you to calm down, if your heart keeps up with the pace that it's going at you'll die within the next hour" The girl said, lifting her head off my chest and standing back up  
"What?, how?" I ask  
"I gave you a poison incase you tried to kill me or take my stuff and leave" The girl said  
"Well can I have the antidote?" I ask  
"No" She said, simply  
"Why not?" I ask and feel my wound opening  
"Because I want to keep you" She said  
"What?, are you crazy!?"  
"It depends on what you mean by crazy"  
"So you want to keep me...for what exactly?"  
"Oh nothing to major I just want to get to Riften" The girl explained  
"And you need my help how?" I ask  
"Well traveling alone in Skyrim is dangerous, I need some protection on the way their, and it would be much more easier to get their with a Stromcloak veteran by my side" The girl said  
"Well I don't know how I can get you their in one hour besides what happens when I do get you to Riften will you cure me or just let me die?"  
"You'll just have to find out when we get their won't you?"  
"Grrrr"  
"Don't "grrrr" at me I was the one who saved you remember" The girl explained  
"Speaking of which how did you get me out of the mess I was in?" I ask, confused  
"When you walked into that Imperial ambush you were shot in the shoulder correct?" The girl said  
"Yeah how did you?..." The girl looks at me with a grin  
"That was you!?" I yell  
"Well if I didn't do it you would have been dragged away with Ulfric Stormcloak and his group of soldiers with the other guy who were their"  
"Wait, Jarl Ulfric he's been caught!?"  
"Yeah by now they would have probably chopped his head off  
"not Ulfric he'll get out of it somehow"  
"You believe that, I don't know it looks like his hands are tied right about now...anyway they'll probably wait until morning to execute him" The girl said  
"Then we need to go now!" I said  
the girl pins me down on the ground.  
"You can't travel with those injuries, at least not until I've fixed them up"  
"...fine" I mutterred

"You should rest anyway we've got a big day tommorow" The girl said  
"Don't you think I'll be dead by then you did say one hour and it looks like this wound will take a few weeks to completely heal" I explained  
"Don't worry I'll give you a potion that lasts up to twenty-four hours before wearing off, daily" The girl explains  
"Well it's better than diying" I replied  
"Exactly now rest up!"  
The girl walked towards the tent entrance and was about to exit.  
"Wait!" I yelled  
She turns around  
"I never got to know your name"  
"...It's Lucy" Lucy said  
"Lucy...my names Lee..." I replied  
"Well Lee I need to get you your potion or you'll die"  
"Can't we talk for a little longer?" I asked  
"We'll talk when I get you your potion"  
"Okay then"  
Lucy smiles and exits the tent and I look up at the roof of the tent. I enjoy the silence for a little while and I hear Lucy rumaging through her belongings to find the potion as she was getting angry with herself.

Lucy then screams and I jump out of my bed re-opening my wound. I fall to the ground and pick myself up. I lean down to pick up my bow and arrows and could only carry one arrow. I exit the tent and see Lucy being grabbed from behind which looked like a bandit. Strangely he was by himself and no other bandits were in the area. The bandit had Lucy from behind and was starting to grope her.  
"Stop it" Lucy said  
"Aww whats the matter" The bandit replied  
The bandit hadn't noticed me yet, his back was turned to me and I could see Lucy's snow white hair peaking over the bandits shoulders. If I were to shoot an arrow it would hit Lucy also, I couldn't take that chance. The bandit turned around and saw me.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked  
"I'm a Stromcloak, I'm helping this women get to Riften, let her go and you'll leave with your life"  
"you're face...why is it pale white?" He asked  
"What?" I said, touching my face  
"you're eyes are red too...oh I see, she's poisoned you hahaha, look I'll make you a deal...I'll give you her box of antidotes and let you leave, but you must never come back to kill me and let me leave with her. The bandit squeezes Lucy. Lucy looked frightened, she wanted me to save her, but in her face it looked as though she was loosing hope.  
"It's a generous offer...but" I said  
"But what?"  
"You're to stupid to realise that I'm a true son of Skyrim and would never succomb to such bribes!" I screamed and raised my bow and loosed the arrow  
It cut through the air and my heart stopped. The arrow cut Lucy's hair by a few strands and pierced the bandit's eye. The Bandit died and fell face first to the ground forcing the arrow further into his skull. Lucy fell down also. I could feel my wound had fully re-opened and blood was streaming from my stomach down to my leg. I dragged myself towards Lucy and kneeled down beside her and shook her.  
"Hey get up, come on you're okay" I said  
Lucy picked herslef up from the ground, she had dirt over her face. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. I wiped the dirt off her face using my hands. She let out a scream of fear and lept into my arms. She cried on my shoulder and I held her closely.  
"Come on now, stop crying you're alright" I said  
Lucy stopped crying on my shoulder, I could feel the dampness of her tears making a large patch on my shirt.  
"We should probably get things cleaned up around here, he made a lot of mess for the short time he was here"  
Lucy closed her eyes tightly, she was still in shock from the whole thing.  
"You should probably go to sleep..."  
"...thank you" Lucy muttered  
She then walked up to the chest with all the antidotes inside and picked one of the phials up.  
"Here...drink this" Lucy said, holding out a small yellow phial in her hand  
"Is this the potion?" I ask  
"Yeah..."  
I took the potion from her hand and drunk it. The potion tasted like raw lemons, it was like biting into a lemon fruit. The Potion burned my mouth a little and I screwed my face up and forced it down my throat.  
"What the hell is that!" I yelled  
Lucy didn't reply and walked silently into her tent without saying a word. I felt a little guilty for shouting at her now.

When I went back to bed I could hear her crying herself to sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that she was in this way. and went to check on her. I could feel myself getting weaker as my wound was still bleeding. My blood was dripping from my waste and trickling down my leg. I opened up the entrance to her tent and seen her sitting up looking at the floor with her eyes closed.  
"How are you doing?" I ask  
"I...I'm fine" She replies  
"Your wound!" She explains and get up and runs towards me kneeling down to inspect the wound  
"Sit down I'll fix you up again"  
"Just take it easy this hurts more than you think" I said  
"I know what I'm doing"  
Lucy helped me lay down and she got out a small box from her tent. She sprinkled powder on my wound and it nipped and burned.  
"Ah!" I yelp  
"Baby..." She said  
"I don't see you with an open woud with a person you've just met throwing unknown chemicals and powders into your body" I explained  
Lucy ignores me and continues putting different types of powders onto the wound, some had very unusual colours while other were plane white, I hadn't had an idea how she could distinguish between them. She then started to stich my thread my wound up.  
"Close your eyes" Lucy said  
I did what she asked of me. I could feel her positioning herself so her legs were around my waste.  
"Don't look" Lucy said  
Tempted to look I peaked and seen Lucy carrying someting long and bright orange. I didn't say anything and let her do what she needed to do. Convinced that whatever she was doing would surely benefit my wound, a massive heat was placed on my wound. It felt like my wound was literally on fire. I opened my eyes wide and screamed in pain.  
"That's it done now" Lucy said  
"Did you just poke my wound with a red hot metal rod!?" I ask  
"I didnt "Poke" it I cauterised your wound" Lucy explained  
"You should have warned me"  
"If I did the chances were that you would just try and stop me from doing it by struggling, the best idea was not letting you no so you wouldn't squirm"  
"Well at least you look a lot better than before" I said  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asks  
"You know what I mean"  
Lucy looks down at the ground closing her eyes.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of..."  
"Don't you fucking get it!, the guy was going to..." Lucy paused and stopped herself from saying it  
"I'm sorry" I replied  
"No...I'm sorry I shouldn't have yeld, you could have just left me but you didn't and I'm truly greatful" Lucy said  
"You could prove that to me if you were to cure me completely of that poison you put into me" I said  
"You know I can't do that"

"Why do you want to go to Riften anyway, it's full of nothing but theives and muggers"  
"Well, I want to see if I've got what it takes to join the thieves guild"  
"I've heard about that place, the word around Skyrim is that it isn't doing so well" I explained  
"Which makes it easier for me to be recruited" Lucy said  
"How?"  
"Because the theives guild isn't doing so well, I can come in and help them" Lucy said  
"Something tells me that it won't be so simple"  
"You're being over dramatic of course they'll let me in"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because I have this!" Lucy reached in her back pocket and pulled out a neckless with a black coin attached to it with a engravement of a diamond snake head on it  
"The Serpent Seal...where did you get that!?" I ask shocked  
"I got it by going inside the cave, inside there was nothing but bones and dead bodies everwhere. A light was coming through a hole in the cave and was shining on the Serpent Seal exposing it to me. I ran and grabbed it from a dead bodies hand and took it, it had only been recently that I discovered what I had my hands on and thought I could use it to get into the theives guild and be part of their family" Lucy explained  
"You do know the Legend of the Serpent Seal right?" I said, being cautious around the Serpent Seal"  
"There is a legend about this thing" Lucy said, oblivious  
"Long ago before me and you were born an argonian monk named Shu came to Skyrim, at the time, Skyrim was peacful and had not succomb to the violence of today's Skyrim. The monk came to Skyrim in search of the Elder Scrolls, he knew that the Serpent Seal had something to do with them. The Monk only needed one of the three Elder Scrolls to unravel the Secrets of the Serpent Seal, but he never found it. Shu wandered Skyrim for years trying to find an Elder Scroll but could never find it and then one day a man named Raith knew what the Monk had and wanted the power of the Serpent Seal for himself. Raith waited for the Monk in a dark allyway as he told the foolish Monk that he had caught sight of the Elder Scroll. Raith led Shu to his death and killed him. Raith also knew that he needed to find the Elder Scroll so off he went to find it, not long after that night someone killed him, then the next person who beared the serpent seal was murdered in Falkreath and it carried on. Those who carry the serpent seal end up being murdered by those who know who possesses it. Some say that this was the beginning of the downfall for Skyrim"  
"What does the Seal do?"  
"It is said that it unlocks a dwemer cage that contains a powerful weapon known only as the Hammer of Fate, many have tried to claim the power of the Hammer and those who do have never emerged victorias" I explained  
"So what type of power does the hammer have?"  
"I don't know, but it must be something huge"  
"Sounds like this thing is more trouble to me than it is a benefit to me, but I must get into the theives guild"  
"I understand, knowing them they'd put up a great price for that Serpent Seal of yours"  
"What I don't understand is how I found it in a cave with lots of dead guys" Lucy said  
"Probabley a group of bandits who were hiding in the cave and killed eachother over the Seal and in the end no one survived"  
"Maybe" Lucy said, doubtful of my theory

It was getting late and I and Lucy were getting tired so we went back to our tents and rested. I felt guilty that I wasn't ready to protect Lucy from that bandit but, there was no way I could've known. Something inside me told me that I could have stopped it; Logic tells me that I could'nt have done anything besides what I did. And if I missed, what could have happened would have been catastrophic. I should be more careful about the choices I make and think about who it may affect. We don't even know if that bandit had a camp not far from ours and he was on his own to scout ours. But if that were the case the bandits would have already started their attack. I close my eyes finding it hard to sleep and turn my body to the side. It was pretty cold after the fire went out. I tried to keep myself as warm as possible and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead

**Black Hearts: The Hammer of Fate**

**Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead**

* * *

I wake up the next day to the sound of soothing humming coming from the outside. I get up and feel a little pain in my stomach once more but it seemed to be getting better. I stand up straight to investigate the source of the humming. I could see the shadows of the trees being plastered onto my tent's walls as the hot sun shone brightly from the sky. I pull the tents door flaps away and see Lucy at the riverside, just beside my tent. I listen to her humming the song of the Dragonborns and start to enjoy it.  
"You're a very beutiful hummer" I said  
Lucy gets startled and turns around.  
"Lee you scared me!"  
"Sorry, so what are you doing beside my tent?" I asked  
"Washing..."  
"Washing what?"  
"Your damn armour!, they got all bloody from the wound in your stomach" Lucy explained  
"Come to think of it you never told my how I got that wound"  
"When you fell unconcious from my arrow you were in the middle of a fight and just as you were passing out the imperial managed to hit you across the stomach with his sword. It was lucky the cut wasn't deep enough to kill you, anyhow I managed to kill that imperial and snag you from the battle zone before anyone noticed that I was their"  
"You've been practicing then...for the theives guild I mean?" I said  
"Yeah obviously I was never planning to ask them about joining if I didn't have the necassery skills to do it"  
"Well we should get moving and use the daylight we have to travel"  
"Yeah..."  
Lucy tries to rince out my armour .  
"For the love of Talos!, what do you stormcloak's use for your armour?, it's so damn heavy! and hard to twist!"  
"Just normal Leather" I explained  
"How many Layers"  
"Pfft I don't know"  
Lucy moans in anger as she dries off my armour.  
I leave Lucy to sit on a log not far from her and admire what she's doing for me, it's not like she owes me or anything besides me saving her life and her and her poisoning me. But what that Bandit said still bothers me, about my face and eyes. I walk back up to the river and look at my reflection in the water. It was hard to get a good look at my face as the water was running fast and distroting the reflection. But it did look like my skin was white, I couldn't make out if my eyes were red though.  
"Lucy are my eyes red?" I ask  
"Yeah it's part of the potion I drugged you with"  
"Can you...remove it"  
"I alrady told you no"  
"I mean the pale skin and red eyes"  
"Sorry removing those symptoms would remove the poison aswell" Lucy said  
I sigh and walk back to the stump looking down at the ground.  
"Lee?" Lucy said  
I turn around and see her walking up to me slowly. she looks at me with her red eyes for a few second, without saying anything.  
"I never got the chance to say how greatful I was for saving me last night"  
"You could show that right now by curing me"  
"I'm not that easily fooled"  
Lucy comes closer and puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.  
"Nobody has ever been nice to me like you have, even after what I've done to you, you still saved me, thank you" Lucy said, and kissed my cheek lightly and walked back to the river. I was a little stunned from that kiss, I don't know if it was me or another poison.  
"Lucy" I said  
Lucy turns around  
"You know in a way you saved me too from that imperial ambush, so I guess we're even"  
"Not exactly I'm still gonna have to pay you back for poisoning you" Lucy explains  
"You do trust me...don't you?" I asked  
"Well yes but I..."  
I walk up closer to Lucy and she blushes.  
"What are you getting nervous about?" I ask  
"Nothing...anyway let's get on our way"  
"Right..." I said

Me and Lucy pack everything up and left the tent's behind, they would have only slowed us down. I admire the life in Skyrim as me and Lucy walk the stone road to Riften. We came by a few ancient watch towers and then came across Falkreath where we decided to stay for the night.  
"Wow I've never been to Falkreath before" Lucy said  
"It's nothing to get excited about it's not the most plesant of places"  
"Why do you have to be so negative all the time?" Lucy asks  
"I'm not being negative I'm just saying that you shouldn't get excited about coming to a dump like this"  
"Why don't you like this place?!" Lucy yelled  
"It's not that I don't like it, it's just the Jarl of Falkreath creeps me the hell out with that voice of his"  
"What's wrong with his voice?"  
"It's just creepy okay!, I don't trust that guy" I explained  
Lucy and I went into the Tavern of Falkreath and decided to rent a room. We were taken to our room and put our gear to the side.  
"Let's try and get our strength back with a little rest"  
"Lee...?" Lucy asked  
"What?" I said  
"There's only one bed in this room!" Lucy shouted at me  
"What!, and you didn't think to bring this up before!"  
"I'd only realised you idiot!" Lucy screams  
"Gah!, what do we do now?" I ask  
"I'm not sleeping on the floor if that's what your hinting at" Lucy said  
"Why would I hint at you sleeping on...are you trying to say that I'm selfish!?"  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say"  
"Even after saving you, you still believe that I only think of myself!?"  
"You could have just been acting it, I couldn't be sure"  
"You're unbelieveable you know that!"  
"Keep shouting at me and you can die on the floor by yourself tonight!"  
"M...myself"  
Lucy realised what she just said and blushed and turned around embarrassed.  
"Don't think that I have feelings for you...when we get to Riften your on your own got it!" Lucy yelled  
"That's not how it seemed when you kissed me on the cheek and said thankyou" I pointed out  
Lucy ignored me and crawled into bed and turned so her back was facing me.  
"A little early for going to bed don't you think?"  
"Do you ever shut up!" Lucy yelled getting  
"I'm only saying that it's a little early to rest maybe we can go and buy better equipment or something"  
"Whatever..." Lucy said  
"Alright fine I'll just have a look around"

I left the tavern in hopes of finding a blacksmith who could give me better gear for some coin, I had on me five-hundred gold coins and was sure that it could get me something good. I went to a furnace in hopes that I could find the blacksmith but he wasn't around.  
"Hey! you their!" A voice came from behind me  
I turned around but there was no one their, only a dog looking at me with a puzzled face. I look down at him and then look around a second time to find who was calling me"  
"Down here!" The voice said, it was coming from the dog  
"What the hell!, you...you can talk!?" I said, shocked  
"Honestly!, you're shocked that I can talk, there are dragons in Skyrim, and talking and walking cats and lizards, me talking is a little more mundane than that, and shouldn't surprise you"  
"Well it does" I explained  
"Wow you humans are strange"  
"Anyway what do you want"  
"I'm here looking for someone who can help me on a...little problem"  
"What?, did you loose your..."  
"Don't you dare say sweetroll! I swear to Calavicus if I hear that joke one more time I'm gonna flip" The dog said  
"Just calm down and tell me what you want" I ordered  
"Me and my master had a little argument and now he's banished me to this realm until I find someone who can settle our diferences...will you help me?"  
"Who is your master?" I ask  
"Calavicus Vile" He answered simply  
"Right so you want me to unite you and your master who is Calavicus Vile, a god no less, for absolutely nothing, do you know how crazy that sounds!"  
"You know what else is crazy" The dog said  
"What?" I ask  
"You!, shouting at a dog in the middle of a street like you're having a discussion with it"  
I turn my head and see people looking at me, confused.  
"Crap!"

"By the order of the Jarl stop right their" A gaurds voice said  
"Oh man what now"  
"You have commited crimes against Skyrim and her people, for that you must be judged" The guard said  
"Crimes!, what crimes!?" I ask  
"You were talking to that dog over their, you have been studying black magic haven't you?, also your skin is...not normal you have to be some sort of black magic practitioner" He asks  
"What are you nuts!, the dog can talk by itself here listen...talk to him dog" I said  
The dog stays silent and acts like a normal dog would  
"I am going to kill you!" I charge at the dog taking my bow out, but before I could I was taken to the ground and arrested  
"You are going to rot in Falkreath prison!"  
"Lee what's going on out here" Lucy's voice came from a distance  
"Oh great how can this get any worse"  
"DRAGON!" A civilian yells  
"Fuck!" I yell  
The citizen's of Falkreath flee in terror as a black shadow covers the hold and a monstrous roar is heard.  
"You did this didn't you, you used your black magic to summon a dragon!" The guard yelled  
"Quit it with the accusations will you and let me go so I can fight that thing!" I said  
"You're not going anywhere!" The guard tied my hands together with thick rope and guides me slowly to the prison  
Just then I hear a massive crash behind me and turn around to find that the guard had been crushed under a massive dragon. I put my arm back to reach for my bow but the bounds on my wrists stop me. I was completely defenseless and their was no way to escape.  
The dragon in front of me was massive and all in bright red, it looked at me as if puzzled.  
"So you too have the power of the Dragonborn...unusual you are the third I have heard of that is currenly roaming Skyrim"  
"What do you mean Dragonborn...just who the hell are you!"  
"My name is not important to you right now, but if I were you I'd focus on those ropes the Falkreath guards have you in" The Dragon explains  
"I will aid you only this one time Dragonborn, from now on you're on your own"  
The dragon lifts up one of it's feet that crashed the guard who was guiding me to jail and cut the ropes off me.  
"You are free to go, I will stir up enough attention for you to make an escape"  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
"I am not doing this for you...I am doing this for the world, Alduin is not your destiny a greater threat beyond him lies in the darkness of Skyrim, begone with you now Dragonborn"  
The Dragon flew into the sky and burned the rooftop buildings of Falkreath. I needed to find Lucy before I could take my leave, I looked for the snow white hair and ran around the village trying to find her. I called out Lucy's name a couple of times and noticed that the Falkreath guards were on their way to slay the dragon who set me free. If they saw me they would surely cut me down along with the dragon, I needed a place to hide and fast.

I heard rustling behind me and tried to turned around but I was grabbed and yanked into the bushes before I could. My mouth was covered by a hand and noticed the white hair. I calmed down knowing that it was Lucy, she then took her hand off my mouth and looked at me with fury. Lucy grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hauled me away from Falkreath, while undetected by the guards. We hid behind a large rock beside a hill not far from Falkreath.  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" She asked  
"What?"  
Lucy punched me and I fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. Lucy walks down the hill keeping up with me and then kicks me when I stopped rolling.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Dragonborn!?" Lucy yelled continueing to kick me  
"If you stop kicking me I'll tell you" I explained  
Lucy stopped kicking me and I got up off the ground holding onto my stomach where she kicked me.  
"So why?" She asked once more  
"I didn't know" I explained  
Lucy runs at me again about to strike once more but I stop her with my own hand. She pauses and looks at me with an open mouth and breathes in slightly.  
"I didn't know okay, you're just gonna have to trust me that I don't know anything about this Dragonborn that everyone is calling me now"  
Lucy looked at me closer lost in my eyes.  
"Lucy!" I shouted and shook her waking her up from her daze  
"Wha!...what?, what's going on!?" Lucy yelled  
"What just happened to you Lucy, you started spacing out for a few seconds their" I explained  
"Spacing out?...I don't know if your just trying to tease me now"  
"Why do you never believe me?" I asked her, exhausted  
"Because my father always said "Don't trust anyone but yourself" and "Lucy your a grown up girl now you shouldn't be going outside" or "Lucy I've brought along so-andso to be your future husband, it's not because I care about you, it's because his family is wealthy also! and I'm a total asshole"" Lucy continued her rant and I slowly backed away and begane to notice something, Lucy was running away from her past. That's why she wants to join the theives guild, to hide from the pain of her past. The way she describes her father tells me that he had control over her life one-hundred percent of the time and she never had a choice in the matter.  
Lucy started panting as she exhausted herself from her rant, I ignored her but was soon concerned when she started to cry.

Lucy ran away from me, to a small tree and hid under the shade, she put her back up against it and slid down the tree trunk. Her hands and legs covered her face. I slowly approached her and eased myself down to her level. I heard Lucy weap and sniff as she cried helplessly.  
"Lucy..." I said  
"I know how you feel Lee" Lucy said, raising her head up to look at me  
"What?" I ask  
"I know how it feels to be alone, before I even met you I watched you for roughly a week trying to understand you because I knew you were different"  
"You observed me?" I ask  
"Yeah, I followed you, Ulfric and the group of Stormcloak's and didn't expose myself until the legion caught you in that ambush" Lucy explained  
"I see..." I said  
"But before that I noticed that you were a kind person but, you never talked to many people, a lot of the guards talk behind your back you know" Lucy said  
"Thanks for telling me, but I already knew that" I explained  
"...Lee...I feel like..I'm the one responsible for making the people of Falkreath hate you so...I want you to have this" Lucy said and took out a silver phial  
"What is it?" I ask  
"The cure...you're free now, you can go" Lucy asked  
I stretched out for the phial but drew my hand back.  
"What's the matter?" Lucy asked me  
"I don't want it" I said  
"What!?" Lucy said shocked at my reaction  
"I won't leave you until you get to Riften safely...I'm not the type of person who will abadon a friend in need" I explained  
"You consider me as a...friend" Lucy says, and starts crying  
I didn't want to make her cry again, so I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Lucy was shocked at this and didn't know what to think.  
"L...Lee..."  
"I don't want to see you crying anymore understand, your stronger than that I can tell" I explained, I could feel Lucy wrapping her arms around me now  
"I appreciate that your trying to help but I'm far from strong" Lucy disheartened herself  
"That's not true, what about when you pulled me into the bushes like I was nothing, or when you dragged me out of Falkreath with one arm and smacked me in the face and I rolled down the hill. They were signs that you were strong" I explained  
Lucy said nothing and looked down at me with those same piercing eyes back at the tent.  
She let go of me and rested on the tree. I sat beside her and in the midst of the burning fire in Falkreath we watched as the day ended and night begane.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Forest

Black** Hearts: The Hammer of Fate **

**Chapter 3: The Black Forest**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, I could here the howling of wolves and the sutle sound of crickets. I looked to my side and seen Lucy resting peacfully on the tree. I got up and checked my wound to see if it got anybetter, it seemed to be improving more quickly than normal, probably because of the powder Lucy put on my wound. I walk away from the shelter of the tree and see Falkreath in the distance. A breeze of wind cuts through the hairs on my neck and gives me a slight chill. I walk forward aimlessly to get a little time to myself and think about the things I have done during the time I've met Lucy. Every day with her seemed like a new adventure and I couldn't wait until tommorow.

Suddenly my attention was captured by a distant voice calling my name.  
"I know that voice" I said, I looked around my area to hear where the voice was coming from  
I searched the area to see where the voice was coming from, then I heard Lucy scream in terror.  
"Lucy!" I yell and look back at the tree, where Lucy was sleeping  
Lucy was gone and my heart begane to race, I ran towards the tree for an idea of where she was taken. I see blood on the ground and a small dagger laying beside it. I pick up the blade and follow the blood, it was hard to keep track of the blood but the reflection of the moonlight exposed the blood and I was able to follow.  
"Thank Talos it's a full moon tonight" I said, and continued to follow the blood  
I ran as fast as I could following the blood trail. The blood drops started to get smaller and smaller the more I progressed and eventually the blood trail ended in the middle of a hill.  
"Lucy!" I screamed, I couldn't see her anywhere

"Get off me!" Lucy's voice called out  
I pinpointed exactly where the voice was coming from, no doubt it would be in the midst of a creepy Black forest. No moonlight was coming through those trees if I were to go inside, I'd surely have no idea where I was going and run into trees or worse, traps. I approached the forest slowly and herd Lucy screaming. I then seen a dead body lying just outside of the forest. Half of the body was covered by the darkness of the forest the other was exposed to the moonlight. I scavenged the body for any means of light and seen that the man had a torch on his person. I tried to light the fire but it was socken wet. The body was then dragged into the forest by something.

"Great, how am I suppose to get in without any light"  
"I can help with that" A mellow voice said, from inside the forest  
"Who's their?" I ask  
"I'm not your enemy...you want to save that girl who was brought in here don't you?" The voice said  
"I'm not saying anything until you show yourself" I said  
"Hmmm...very well, I will introduce myself" The voice said  
An old man in red robes came from the forest shadows, I couldn't see his face because of his massive hat and thick robes.  
"Who are you?" I ask  
"I am...Manos the wizard of the black forest" Manos said  
"My name is Lee, I'm a Stormcloak, I'm trying to get that girl to Riften, until then she's my responsability"  
"I see...well you've not done a very good job in protecting her have you" Manos said  
"I didn't know that she would have been taken, if I did then I wouldn't have left her"  
"I see..."  
"Manos...you said you can help me get into the forest...how?" I asked  
"I will guide you through the forest to the den of werewolves, their you will find the girl you seek"  
"How?"  
"By doing this" Manos said, and raised his hand, a bright light then emitted from his hand and fended off the shadows of the forest"  
"This way, quickly now!" Manos said, and ran into the forest

The forest was completely black Manos's light could only fend off a small amount of the darkness in the forest.  
"Don't let the darkness touch you, it will drain everything you have of strength" Manos explained  
The forest was full of noises and the wind cutting through the trees made a slight whistling noise. We heard footsteps in front of us but we carried on moving forward.  
"Don't be distracted, if you do the forest will take you"  
"Right" I said  
The further we went into the forest the more noises could be heard, we came across bodies being hanged from the trees and pinned onto the tree trunks using arrows and spears, as a warning.  
"These men were survivors of an attack" Manos explained, keeping his eyes on the way he was going  
I looked at one of them, I seen his face as though he was screaming right before he died, his eyes were gone and blood was dripping from his eye sockets.  
"Don't look at them!" Manos shouted  
Suddenly the hanging man's eyes glowed red and he pulled himself from the tree trunk.  
"Oh my god!" I said  
"Run!" Manos yelled  
We ran as fast as we could, the more bodies I looked at the more that came alive, I could see their red eyes in the darkness looking at me, hunting me down.  
I followed Manos for around five minutes until he made a dead stop.  
"Why are we stopping!"  
Manos raised a hand quickly and pointed into the darkness.  
"In their!, that's is the cave where you must go!"  
I tried to look closer into the darkness but couldn't see anything  
"I can't see anything!" I explained  
"No matter, this will help you" Manos said  
Manos quickly charged a spell in his hand and flicked it towards me.  
"This is Myra,she is a pixey with a stronger light similar to mine, she will help you on your travels" Manos explained  
I felt a little weight on my shoulder and looked at it. A little girl with small fairy wings was laying on my shoulder.  
"Oh...is it time to get up again" Myra said  
"Myra wake up quickly we haven't much time!, this is Lee, he will be your new master, guide him into the lair of the wolves and stand by him in his adventures!"  
"This guy doesn't look so strong, are you sure he can take on the werewolves?" Myra asked  
"There's no time to explain right now Myra, Lee, go!"" Manos said  
"What about you Manos?" I asked  
"I will make my way back home in the forest!, they won't get me if I'm their...farewell Dragonborn!" Manos said quickly, and ran off into the darkness, he completely vanished after a few seconds, his path was covered by the darkness.  
The light still remained that was protecting me from the forest darkness, Myra was glowing in a golden colour. Myra had green eyes and snow white hair like Lucy's and had green leaf marking on her body.  
"Well, will we get going?" Myra said  
I heard the noises of the dead getting closer  
"What's that?" Myra asked  
"let's go!" I said running, into the cave  
"Ah!, slow down!" Myra commanded  
I ignored her and as we made distance with one another I felt myself being drained of all my will power. Myra quickly flew close to me.  
"Don't do that, hasn't Manos already told you what happens if you touch the darkness?" She asks  
"Yeah, but I need to save Lucy"  
"You won't do much good if your unable to move"

The cave appeared before me as I ran closer to it the light from Myra showed the entrance. It looked bigger than a werewolf den, Infact it's big enough for Giants to stay in, I hope Manos has guided me to the right den. I heard Lucy scream from inside the cave and ran in.  
"Lee wait!" Myra said  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Don't just charge in aimlessly you need to take your time, what if you fall into a trap or something huh!" Myra pointed out  
"I don't care about that I need to get going"  
"You need to stop and think about what your up against in your current condition" Myra pointed out  
"I know but..."  
"You don't have to charge in head on, you can try a different approach by being quiet and sneaking your way in" Myra explained  
"I understand" I said  
I looked behind me to see if I was being followed by the dead, but nothing was their.  
I tried to be as quiet as possible and walked forward slowly. I could here the sound of Lucy screaming, becoming louder and louder. The cave was very dark and wet, the dripping of water echoed through the cave and the growling of the werewolves followed.  
"just hang on Lucy I'm coming" I whispered  
I seen a light coming from further in the cave.  
"Myra, put your light out"  
"But Lee the Forest darkness will get you"  
Of course I forgot that this is no ordinary darkness, I needed this light to keep my strength up. I walked up closer to the light in the cave and told Myra to dim her light so it was enought to protect me from the darkness, but also harder to notice. I approached the light inside the cave and hid behind a rock. I peaked over the rock and over the rock was a werewolf with it's back turned to me. It started to sniff and smell me, I quickly hid myself behind the rock again before it turned around. My heart was beating heavily and I thought that I might die right now.  
"Lee" Myra whispered  
I looked at her and Myra was pointing to a hole in the wall, that was small enough for me to hide. I snuck into the hole and Myra hid behind my back. I seen the werewolf walk past the hole I was in, trying to find me. It stopped just a little away from my position with it's back turned to me, as it did I quickly made my way to the next rock and passed the werewolf without being noticed. I tried to get a good view of the area. The fire that the werewolves made at the time when they were humans was aiding me. The part that puzzled me was why the werewolves weren't being affected by the darkness of the forest. I made my way to Lucy step by step being as careful as I can. I almost panicked as two werewolves fought over a corpse and just about caught me as they passed. I hugged the wall and stayed in the shadows. I then felt another hole in the wall and decided to step into it with my back to it. I could only hope that a werewolf wasn't in here.

I stayed and waited for any sign of Lucy for a few minutes. There was no sign of Lucy anywhere so I decided to look deeper inside the cave. I then came to a set of stairs leading to a slightly open door. I proceeded up the stair case breathing heavily once more. I looked through the small opening in the door and saw Lucy lying unconcious on a large bed. I opened the door slightly and checked to see if there was anyone else in the room with us. The room was old fashioned with the classic style of bricks as the flooring and walls, the wood served the purpose as furniture, The furniture was covered in pink fabric and the bed was pink also. I walked into the room and walked up beside the bed and looked at Lucy sleeping.  
"Oh she's very pretty, is that your girlfriend?" Myra asked me  
"Of course not don't be ridiculous I'd never..." Myra looks at me, unconvinced  
"Don't look at me like that!" I said

I turned my attention back to Lucy.  
"Come on Lucy let's get you out of here" I said, picking Lucy up  
"You're not going anywhere" A dark voice came from the corner of the room"  
I picked Lucy up and carried her in my arms before turning around. I saw a black cloaked figure standing in the corner of the room. His face was tanned and he had a bald head with a beard. His eyes were different colours, one red, the other green. I also noticed that there was a fresh cut on his face. I knew then that this was the one who took Lucy  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Lucius...Lucius Vecan...I...am the king of wolves and their in your hands is my beautiful bride, Queen Lucy" Lucius said, pointing at Lucy  
"I don't give a damn who you are and what you want with Lucy, you're not having her" I explained  
"Oh!, you think so do you. Well let's see if you can stop me"

Lucius starts to grow bigger and reaches the roof of the room. His body starts to hunch and his mouth starts to extend, hair starts growing from his back and head and his nails became like long blades. Lucius was a werewolf and an alpha wolf at that. I put Lucy down on the bed and look at her once more.  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon" I said  
"If you want Lucy you're gonna have to go through me!" I explained  
"What can you do? You're nothing but a puny human"  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover"  
Lucius growled and charged at me, I sidestep quickly and dodge his attack.  
"Is that the best you've got I have to say for an alpha werewolf your pretty weak"  
"Shut your mouth!" Lucius grabs a wardrobe at the side of the room and throws it at me. I roll to the other side of the room avoiding the wardrobe. Lucius tried to corner me but I took out my bow and started shooting. The arrows seemed to have no affect on him.  
"Dammit what can I do?" I asked myself  
Then I had an idea, the knife I had picked up from earlier, this should have a stronger affect on Lucius, although attacking from the front won't be useful, I'll have to try and get behind him somehow. Lucius charged at me again, and once again I side stepped but this time Lucius's claws caught me across the chest.  
"Gah!" I yelled  
I ignored the pain for now and so the opertunity to get behind Lucius. I tried to leap on his back, but Lucius turned around to quickly and his backhand attack launched me on to the bed. I crashed on the bed breaking it, Lucy was still asleep.  
"How the hell are you still sleeping?" I ask myself  
My ankle was then grabbed and I was thrown into the door and I tumbled down the stairs.  
"Lee!" Myra shouted and flew down the stairs  
I picked myself up and noticed that I had disturbed the rest of the werewolves in the den. My throat was then grabbed and I was pulled off my feet into the air. I was chocking, and I felt the life being drained out of me.  
"You were foolish to come here" Lucius said, and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed in agony as I felt Lucius's teeth close on my neck. He opened his mouth and I seen my blood dripping from his mouth.  
"You belong to me now"  
"Fuck...you"  
Lucius then slammed me into the stone cold, ground floor and I coughed up blood.  
"Lucy..." I muttered, my vision was becoming blurry and dark, suddenly there was a flash of lightening that struck Lucius blasting him into the black stone wall.  
"Get back!, Back!, you foul creatures of the darkness!" A voice said, getting closer  
It was Manos he had come back for me.  
"Get up Lee, get up!" Manos said, picking me up off the ground  
"Manos, I tried, I couldn't save her" I explained  
"Shut up and come with me"  
I fell unconcious and the last thing I heard was Lucy calling my name.


	4. Chapter 4: The Road to Sako Palace

**Black Hearts: The Hammer of Fate  
**

**Chapter 4: The Road to Sako Palace  
**

* * *

I wake up and am tired and severely wounded. I try to pull myself up but the pain is too great. I was laying in a bed inside a cottage, the cottage had no windows only a covered candle to keep light in the room. The cottage was cozy and warm, it had a great bookshelf beside my bed and a table at the other end of the room with an alchemy set on it, and opened books scattered around it. The cottage was made out of wood which would explain the fire being covered by an unknown material. My things were beside me on my bed, I looked at my bow unable to grab it and saw the engravements on it that brought back some fond memories back from when I was a child.  
"Easy now, you had a rough night, last night" Manos said  
"I didn't think a bite could do so much damage to me" I explained  
"A bite!?...no it was more like being shot by dozens of arrows and being cut into pieces by the Falkreath guards" Manos explained  
"Being shot?" I said, confused  
"Yes!...you've been out cold for four days now and unfortunately your blood now posseses the blood of the werewolves" Manos explained  
"My blood?...I don't understand"  
"When Lucius bit you in his werewolf form he past the curse onto you, if you survived that curse, you'd become a fully fledged werewolf, or you would have died"  
"Right but that doesn't explain how Falkreath guards got to me secondly why am I not dead the poison Lucy gave me should have killed me anyway right?"  
"Actually no, you're body is fully immune to poison affects now and will remove any poison you may have in your body however, your white skin and red eyes still remain, also your hair is a lot messier and pitch black.  
"My hair use to be brown and short...what the hell happened"  
"It must have someting to do with being a werewolf" Manos said  
"So what happened about the Falkreath soldier trying to kill me?"  
"Of course, right what happened was..."

"Manos!" A young angered womens voice yelled  
"Oh dear, she's here already" Manos explained  
"Who? Who's here?" I asked  
"Look just stay calm and pretend that you are still unconcious..."  
The door slammed open and a beautiful, strong woman was standing at the door, she was wearing a black circlet with an emerald in the middle. her eyes were purple and her hair was black like mines and reached down to her shoulders, she also had pale white skin. She had a tatoo on her neck showing a strange symbolic symbol. She was wearing Crimson armour unlike any kind I have ever seen, it was amazing and completely unique. Her armour covered her chest and legs and hips, and that was it, nothing on the arms stomach and shoulder. To be honest it was quite revealing.  
"Princess Lilu, please calm yourself, I wouldn't have called you all the way out here if it wasn't of utmost importance" Manos explained  
I always thought that Manos was a calm and collective person but he seems to be nervous and unorganised.  
"So where is this Dragonborn?" Princess Lilu asked, picking up Manos by the shoulders and lifting him off the ground  
"he's...he's over their" Manos explained  
Princess Lilu dropped Manos and he fell to the ground on his back then she turned her attention towards me and stormed up to my bed.  
"So!, you're the new kid, well listen up I don't want any whining from you so shut up and get moving, you've got five minutes to get up and ready if you're not ready I'm leaving!" Princess Lilu explained, and stormed back out of the room and slammed te door behind her

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" I asked, Manos as he picked himself off the floor  
"Don't mind her, she's had it rough and she has a short temper"  
"She doesn't really care for first impressions does she?"  
"No, not much" Manos agreed  
"She's like me, the pale skin and red eyes"  
"Yes that's because Lucy used a race changing poison on you"  
"Race changing?"  
"Yes, she's designed a special poison to change the race of an individual, but it is imperfect, even though it succeeds in changing the victims race te blood seems to have an unusual affect towards it, if not cared for the victim will die within a day"  
"She never told me that, apart from dying in a day part"  
"It would have made sense that she never told you, after all would you have stayed with her, if she told you that the poison she had used on you was completely cureable and that most alchemists can cure it?" Manos asked me  
"I would have, but I understand her reasons for her not to trust me" I explained  
"Indeed, the poison may be new but it has certain poisons in it that are curable and once one of the poisons are cured the rest cannot survive without the other"  
"So in a way...I've perfected her poison, your werewolf blood is the last ingrdient she would need to stop the poison, she knew that her poison was imperfect but she also knew she could still use it to fool someone like you" Manos explained  
"yes, you could say..."  
The door slammed open again.  
"Are you deaf!, I told you to get moving!" Princess Lilu screamed at me, and slammed the door closed  
"We'd better get you ready, I'll explain another time" Manos explained  
"Right, I wouldn't want to make her any more angry than she is right now"  
"Of course"

Manos helped me pack my things, and tried to heal my wounds with some of his magic, but he wasn't the best of healers. I was able to move again and that was the most improtant part.  
"You may need to ask, Princess Lilu, to heal the rest of your wounds, I'm afraid this is all I can do"  
"What!, you want me to ask that psycho!" I yelled  
The door slammed open again and Princess Lilu stormed up to me.  
"What did you call me!" She screamed, she never gave me time to answer and punched me in the face and I fell to the ground and my head went through the floor board  
I opened my eyes and saw the ground below me, I must have been at least five-hundred feet above ground. I screamed and I pulled my head up out of the floor and backed away from the hole in the floor as quickly as possible.  
"What the hell!, are we in a tree?"  
"That's right you dumbass!, now get moving!" Princess Lilu yelled  
"Alright, alright" I said, picking myself of the ground  
I caught another glimpse of the hole in the floor and felt goosbumps up my arms. I quickly looked away and imagined that I was on the ground.

I never said anything else and I was ready to go, it was perfect timing as Princess Lilu had decided to leave.  
"Please be careful Lee your injuries are still serious and must be taken care of, I know you may not like this but you will have to ask Princess Lilu to cure you, you won't make it to where she's taking you wthout being looked at by a professional" Manos explained  
"Where IS she taking me?" I ask  
"There is no time to explain, now go" Manos said and opened the door  
Princess Lilu had her back turned to me and then turned around when the door was open.  
"It's about time, I was just about to go" Princess Lilu said  
I said nothing and walked out onto the doorstep. Outside was absolutely amazing, the trees outside were huge and each one of them was flurishing with life. The atmosphere was so natural I felt like I was in heaven or something. The door closed behind me without another word from Manos.  
"Well come on then" Princess Lilu said, gently  
I was surprised at her tone of voice as she held out her hand. I only followed my instincts and grabbed a hold of her hand.  
"Alright let's go!" Princess Lilu said  
Lilu ran towards the end of the doorstep about to leap off the cabin, into the air as there were to pathways to the house, only a house hanging in the middle of dozens of similar tall trees.  
"Wait!, wait!, wait!, your going to jump?" I asked  
why not?" Princess Lilu said to me  
"It's just that we might end up being splattered across the ground" I explained  
"You're such a wimp" Princess Lilu said and jumped off the edge of the house taking me with her.  
I screamed as we fell, and as we did Lilu placed a two fingers in her mouth and whistled. I then heard a roar and then we hit something and were going forward.  
"Is this a dragon!?" I asked  
"Yeah her names Calavet" Princess Lilu said  
The dragon was red and was covered in golden and crimson armour. Calavet's armour was barbed and spikey around her face and sides.  
"This is crazy!" I shouted  
"Hold on!" Princess Lilu shouted  
Calavet started to tilt downwards and roared as she did we were about to hit the ground when suddenly a black portal opened up in where we were headed. I was loosing my grip on Calavets armour and my wounds were opening up. Princess Lilu grabbed a hold of me and pulled me close to her.  
"Don't let go!" She shouted  
"We plumeted into the portal, and I shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

Then there was silence, and a warm breeze was stroking my cheeks. The sky was amber and there were a few clouds in the distance. I opened my eyes and we were high in the sky, Calavet was moving at a slow pace and Princess Lilu was sitting in Calavet's head enjoying the wind that breezed past her hair.  
"how did you fget over their so quickly?" I asked  
Princess Lilu turned her head to look at me and smiled.  
Blood started pouring from my chest and back, my arms and legs stinged and head begane to hurt. Princess Lilu stood up on Calavet's head and walked down her neck towards me and sat in front of me. I was on my knees and she pushed me over and I fell on my back. Princess Lilu then layed on top of me .  
"Okay let's start from the head down, it's going to take us a little while to get to Sako so I can heal all of your wounds until then"  
"You'll do that for me?" I asked, blushing  
"hmm?" Princess Lilu looked at me, confused  
"Oh I see, your puzzled because when I was at Manos's cottage I was angry and shouting a lot...don't worry I just do that to keep him in line" Princess Lilu explained  
"Oh...well I'm sorry for calling you, what I called you earlier" I explained  
"Don't worry about it, I must admit though nobody has ever had the guts to call me what you did when I'm around"  
"Yeah it was sort of a "Spur of the moment" no biggy, I don't take pride in it" I explained  
"Well you certainly like using complex words" Princess Lilu explained  
She then lowered her face closer to mine and I started blushing.  
"Don't worry I'm only treating your wounds"

For around an hour I never said anything and let Lilu heal me.  
"That's all I can do now, for today, if I were to add anymore powders or components you would die, so we have to wait until the other components in your body ware off" Princess Lilu explained, getting off me and walking to the side of Calavet and sitting down as she watched below the burning sky onto the villages of her kingdom.  
I get up and I felt a lot better after Lilu had finished healing me for today.  
"So about Lucy" Princess Lilu said  
"You know about her?" I asked  
"Yeah, Manos sent a message the day he brought you back to your cottage using that winged girl of his"  
"I'm a pixey!" Myra's voice came from my pocket  
"And for your information my name is Myra!" Myra yelled bursting out of my pocket.  
"Whatever...anyway he told me that you were special, that you had the soul of a Dragonborn and the blood of the werewolf, it's something me and the rest of the Sako princesses can teach you to master"  
"Also you should put this on, that armour you've got on really doesn't protect you at all" Princess Lilu explained, handing me Crimson armour like hers only less revieling.  
"Thanks" I said  
"No problem, anyway we should talk more about Lucy and how you came across a Sako elf such as her" Princess Lilu said  
"A Sako elf...what's that?" I ask  
"Like you and me...we arent like those ugly elves back in your dimension"  
"Dimension?" I said, confused  
"Do you even know what a Dimension is?" She asked me  
"No" I said, shaking my head  
"A dimension is part of your world or galaxy or even space, their lives other Dimensions known as "alternate dimensions" which are parralel to your own" Princess Lilu explained  
"Okay..." I said, doubtful that I understand  
"anyway we live in a parralel dimension to your own so things are different around these parts"  
"Wait so how exactly are you able to travel through to other dimensions?, can anyone do it?" I ask  
"Not just anyone can do it you need to be a Royal or something similar to have this power"  
"And what of Lucy...can she do this also?"  
Princess Lilu nodded.  
"So why not just teleport to Riften instead of dragging me along with her"  
"We can't exactly choose where we won't to teleport to, in an alternate dimension although it will never put us somewhere dangerous or on another planet"  
"Okay, so do you know where we are going"  
"The portals we use to travel to different dimensions never move so knowing the area around the portal can be useful" She explained  
"I see" I explained  
"Wait so how did you manage to create a portal by making your dragon roar and cause it to appear in front of you?" I asked  
"Entering these portals, is not the same as exiting it. When you enter a portal you can enter it from anywhere but, when you exit the portal you will always be in the same place in that dimension depending on what dimension you traveled to. To put it more basic than that each dimension has it's own fixed exit but not a fixed entrance so it can be entered anywhere you see.  
"Not exactly"

"It's gonna take roughly a day to get to Sako Palace, so get some rest and I'll heal more of your injuries tommorow"  
"Right okay, I laid down on Calavet's back and it was surprisingly comfy"  
"What is this dragons skin made out of?" I ask Princess Lilu  
"Calavet is a rare species of dragon known as Dido-dragons, they can copy roughly most materials in the world and make their skin like that material for example in a fight the dido-dragon can use something like Steel skin or Iron skin, depending on the power of the dragon, the stronger the power of the dragon the more harder or softer it can make it's skin, it's a defensive technique" Princess Lilu explained  
"Right...it sound complicated" I said  
"When you think about it too hard yeah it does, but what I just said explains enough for you to get a rough idea as to why they are called Dido-dragons"  
"Yeah..."  
I close my eyes and start to think about what I'll be doing when I get Sako Palace. I don't know if I'll be training to get stronger, or planning my next attack or mastering my abilities. Whatever it is I'll make good use of it. They diffinetely see me as an important person as a Princess of the Sako palace has personally came and picked me up from another dimension just to take me back to the Sako Palace. I was excited as to what knowledge I may gain from this Palace and how strong I may become if I do it right. I closed my eyes tighter, I couldn't believe that all of this was happening to me, I mean only five days ago I was just a normal soldier, now I'm flying on a dragon with a princess, and being called a dragonborn, it seems so unbelievable when I tell it like this but the best part about it is that it's all true.

The next morning I awake to a clear blue sky looking down at me.  
"I can't believe it's already morning, how long did I sleep?" I said  
"I didn't expect you to fall asleep for so long you must have needed it" Princess Lilu said  
"I must have" I agreed  
"We're almost at Sako Palace...so I'll heal your wounds now" Princess Lilu explained  
"Right...um..."  
"It's just the same as before, lay down on your back and let me do my thing" Princess Lilu explained  
"...Okay"  
I laid on my back and closed my eyes, I felt more comfortable this way. I felt Princess Lilu's skin touching mine as she sat herself up right on my waste. She started rubbing a cold gel onto my body and it started to burn, it was bearable but, only just.  
"Stop struggeling you'll only agaitate the gel" Princess Lilu explained  
"What the hell have you put on my body?" I asked, burning in pain  
"It's a special type of gel that repairs your bones without any need to break through the skin, it produces a special chemical that enhanses your bones regeneration process to one-thousand-times faster of it's normal speed" Princess Lilu explained  
"I don't get it, it all seems too complicated" I said  
"Well in your world it may seem complicated but in our world this is one of the more basic healing techniques we use"  
As Princess Lilu rubbed the gel onto my body, I needed to know something.  
"So how did I get these injuries...I mean I know who from but how did it all start"  
"Manos's message explained that you transformed in the middle of the night...and attacked a bunch of guards at Falkreath that were searching the area but, it wasn't your fault you had no control over your actions" Princess Lilu explained  
"Somehow that's hard to believe" I said  
"I know you Lee, you wouldn't have hurt those men if you were undercontrol, we will teach you how to control your wolf form but before that we will teach you what we know about using bows"  
"I know how to handle a bow" I explained  
"Not in the way that we do, believe me you will gain massive amounts of power before you leave this place, we don't know much in the way of the voice but we know how to bond ones soul with a bow" Princess Lilu explained  
"Sounds cool" I said  
"Believe me you'll like it, if you are really good at it you'll be able to destroy entire armies with one arrow" She explained  
"Impossible such power can't exsist"  
"Oh!, it exsists and we're gonna teach you how to use that power and in return we ask of you this favour" Princess Lilu said  
"What?" I ask, presuming it wouldn't be much  
"I want you to deliver the Hammer of Fate to us, as payment for your training"  
I pushed Princess Lilu away from me so she would stop putting the gel on me but not enough to get her off me.  
"What do you want with a power like that!" I said, placing a hand on her chest  
"Isn't it obvious we have to keep it hidden from the likes of the humans, don't you agree"  
"No!, I think it should be destroyed, it has already caused enough chaos as a myth, who knows what sort of disasters it could unleash if someone were to weild a weapon of such power" I explained  
"D...destroy it?, but the amount of information and advantages we can gain from it would be extreamly helpful to the Sako Palace" Princess Lilu explained  
I grabbed Princess Lilu by the shoulder she looked at me, shocked in a frozen position.  
"Listen to me!, the longer that weapon is around the more people will die!, I won't have that, it has already caused me enough pain. We must destroy it and clense the world of it's dark influence" I explained


End file.
